


Tear Drop of a Prince

by GabrielsGumdropGirl (Sammys_Sunshine)



Category: Marvel
Genre: Aggressive Tony, Avengers are your best friends, Best Friend Natasha, Big Brother Clint, F/M, Loki's mood swings, Suicide Attempt, Sweet ol Steve, loki to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammys_Sunshine/pseuds/GabrielsGumdropGirl
Summary: A new twist on a tale of finding your soul mate, Loki





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo, this was originally supposed to be another one shot but it took on a life of its own and turned into this. It's my first Marvel/Loki fic so hopefully, I didn't screw it up too badly.

_A raven-haired prince stands with his mother at the Bifrost, staring at the different realms before them. A single tear has dropped from his face, disappearing with a flash of light, landing on a which realm, he knows not._

  
_))

  
Pain. Heartache. Despair. There are many words for the way you're feeling right now. It feels like nothing can take it away and it'll be the only thing you feel for the rest of your life. You've tried _everything_ to make your life better, happier but the same nasty things you try to keep locked away always worm their way back into your mind and heart, destroying any progress you've made. That's why you're standing on a cliff, high above the raging ocean, ready to be done with it all. The storm whips your long hair across your face, the combination of wind and rain making you feel powerful, standing so precariously close to the edge. Lightning splits the sky, illuminating the world around you for a moment and revealing a figure standing not too far from yourself. You blink and it's gone, your broken mind obviously playing tricks on you. Sucking in a breath, you hover your left foot over the drop below and raise yourself up on your toes with your right foot, ready to take the plunge. Tears roll down your face, betraying the fear you were trying so hard to hide. Leaning your head back, and spreading your arms out wide, you shift your weight forward and take flight. Instead of falling, you're yanked back and the force of it sends you skidding across the rough ground, head first into a boulder. You cry out from the impact, darkness beginning to fill in around the edges of your vision. Blazing green eyes glare down at you and a menacing but soft voice can be heard murmuring "foolish mortal" before you succumb to the darkness.

  
_))

  
Upon awakening, you find you're not in your bedroom, but are tucked under blankets. Green surrounds you like you were meant to be in a forest and not in the city. You have no idea how you got here, and the only thing you remember from last night is standing on a cliff ready to end your life, only to be pulled back as you fell. Jade eyes haunted your dreams all night and you can't recall why. The back of your head throbs as you attempt to sit up, needing to figure out the mystery of how you got here more than your needing to stay in bed to pacify the pain. You throw the blankets off of you, hissing through your clenched teeth when you sit up all the way and swing your feet onto the carpeted floor.

  
"Come on, we can do this," you pump yourself up, attempting to stand.

  
You push yourself up off the mattress with your hands, wanting to give a little cheer when you don't fall flat on your face. Shuffling to the door at the rate of a turtle and hoping you don't shock yourself to death when you reach the doorknob from your fuzzy socks against the carpet, you finally make it and amazingly don't fry from friction. As you turn the knob, you can hear voices outside and you open it just a sliver, your jaw almost hitting the floor when you see the people standing in the hallway. The Avengers are standing outside the room you're currently residing in.

  
"What did you do to her?!" Tony Stark hollers at a tall, ebony-haired man who has his back to you.

  
"I didn't _do_ anything to her! I _saved_ her from plummeting to her death off of a cliff!"

  
Loki?! _Loki_ saved me?!

  
"Yeah," comes a scoff from Captain America, "you saved her from the goodness of your heart?"

  
You don't even think it through when you step into the hallway, catching the attention of every person.

  
"I was going to commit suicide."

  
Their reactions are comical with responses from dropped jaws to raised eyebrows. Loki turns around the green eyes that haunted your dreams meeting your (e/c) ones. He gives you a slight nod and faces his accusers, turning his back on you.

  
"See? The goodness of my heart, Captain."

  
Natasha glares at him, not convinced.

  
"What's in it for you?"

  
"Why would anything be in it for me? What if I just wanted to save her because I could help her?"

 

"Because you're _Loki_ ," Natasha snarls back. "Everything you do has something hidden behind it!"

  
You watch Loki curl his hands into fists by his sides, and you step up next to him, resting a hand on his arm. He stares down at you, surprise clear on his face and you smile at him. Tony snaps his fingers in your direction, miffed that you're not swooning over him.

  
"Hi, yeah, uh, who are you exactly?"

  
"Nobody honestly. But if you're asking my name, its (y/f/n) (y/l/n)."

  
"Aaand you've never met Reindeer Games over here before?"

  
"No. Never met any of you before. I know who you are, I watch the news."

  
Tony taps his finger against his chin, not completely convinced.

  
"Ma'am, did Loki do anything to you? Convince you to stand on the cliff and then pretend to save you?"

  
You raise your eyebrows at the super soldier, angry at what he was accusing Loki of. Why you have become so attached to the God of Mischief is beyond you, but you defend him anyway.

  
"No! Of course not! How dare you!"

  
Steve blushes and holds his hands up, surrendering.

  
"My apologies, (y/n)." He gives Loki a glare before walking away. Natasha hums disapprovingly before following Steve. Only Tony and Loki remain now; Tony still staring at you.

He suddenly grins, turning on the good ol Stark charm.

  
"I know you said you know who we are but let me properly introduce myself." He holds a hand out for you to shake, his warm hand grasping yours and bringing your knuckles to his lips for a kiss. Loki scoffs beside you. "Tony Stark: genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist."

  
You politely drag your hand back, returning half a smile.

  
"It's a pleasure to meet you."

  
"The pleasure is all mine, (Y/n). See you around?"

  
"Uh, maybe? Not sure where to go from here."

  
"Well if you get bored with Reindeer Games over here, _mi casa es su casa_." He winks and struts off.

  
You can feel Loki's stare, and you bravely look up at him from under your eyelashes. He looks down at you, features hard like he wasn't bothered by Tony's flirtations, but his eyes tell a different story. They're hard emeralds, filled with irritation and jealousy? He barely knows you, why would he be jealous?

  
"You're free to follow him," he spits," I'm sure you're bored of me already."

  
Standing up as straight as you can, you glare right back at him.

  
"Tony Stark isn't my type, thank you very much. I'd appreciate it if you didn't assume the company I'd like to keep."

  
_**Meanwhile in Stark tower:** _

  
_*Tony is laughing while he watches (Y/n) give the God of Mischief attitude, wondering if the Asgardian has finally met his match.*_

  
Loki backs up a step, startled that _you_ , a mere Midgardian woman half his size, is snapping back at him. He eyes you warily, not knowing how to proceed. You're still glaring at him, and he's taken aback by the venom behind in your eyes.

  
"I uh, I am sorry," Loki stammers.

  
_*Natasha, Bruce, Steve, and Clint have all joined Tony now in the monitor room. They're hysterical, watching (Y/n) glare Loki down. They stop laughing, their jaws dropping for the second time that day when Lokie apologizes._

  
_"Holy shit," Clint whispers.*_

  
You soften your hard look and sigh.

  
"I'm sorry too. My emotions are scattered all over the place right now. I didn't think I was going to be alive at this point. Why did you save me?"

  
Loki stiffens and clenches his jaw. He gently wraps his hand around your arm and guides you to the elevator down the hallway.

  
"Tony will take you home. You're welcome for saving your life."

  
The door dings and you step into the elevator, quickly turning around to say goodbye to Loki. All you catch is a glimpse of his black cape swirling around his feet, and him disappearing away from you, the goodbye dying on your lips.

  
"I don't have a home anymore," you mumble to the closing door.

  
_**Loki's heart breaks as he hears your confession, but he continues walking away, refusing to give in to the pull he feels towards you.** _

  
_*The Avengers go silent, their joyous moods now somber. Tony watches as Loki walks away, his head hanging low. Clint and Bruce rush out of the room to meet (Y/n) on the first floor._

  
_"Why did he do that?" Natasha swivels her chair around in Tony's direction._

  
_"He's hiding something about her. We're not going to get anything from him but we might when Thor gets back from Asgard. The only thing we can do now is offer her a place to stay. If she means anything to Loki, we're not putting her on the streets. Even I'm not that heartless."_

  
_Tony stands up and rushes out the door, Natasha hot on his heels.*_

  
You wipe your eyes, determined not to let anyone see the pain you feel from Loki's cold rejection. You don't even know what you did wrong. The doors open far too quickly, and you're greeted by Hawkeye and Dr. Bruce Banner. Bruce scuffs his sneaker against the linoleum floor and Clint just gives you a warm grin.

  
"Don't go anywhere, kiddo. Tony wants to talk to you."

  
"Uhh, why? Did I do something wrong?"

  
"No, of course not. Mind if we come in?"

  
You step back, allowing enough room for the two superheroes to come into the elevator with you. Bruce mutters a shy 'thank you' as Clint pushes the button to take you back up. You don't want to see Loki, too afraid of what his reaction will be when he realizes you haven't left. Clint and Bruce watch you as you avoid looking at them, staring at all of the buttons and the designs on the interior of the elevator. Bruce startles you when he speaks.

  
"We won't let him hurt you."

  
"What are you talking about?"

  
Clint chuckles.

  
"You're nervous about the possibility of seeing him again. We're not going to his and Thor's floor anyway. We're going to Tony's."

  
"Oh yeah," you snort, "cause that'll make him so much happier. Not only did I _not_ go to my non-existent home, I'm going to be on _Tony's_ floor. What did I ever do to him?!"

  
"We're waiting for Thor to show up," Bruce replies. "We're hoping he'll have some answers."

  
The bell rings again, and the three of you step out to a lavishly furnished living room. Tony's sprawled out on a white leather couch, his Iron Man suit sitting next to him in the same position. Natasha hovers behind him. He gestures into the room, smirking. "Welcome to my humble abode, (Y/n)."

  
Natasha rolls her eyes and folds her arms across her chest. She tilts her head, glancing down at the empty chair next to Tony. You gradually make your way to the chair, sitting down in the plush armchair. You lower yourself down, squeaking when you sink into the material. Clint and Bruce try to hide their snickers, but fail and laugh openly when you glower at them. You prop yourself up on an elbow and give Tony your best 'I'm listening' look. Tony twists on the couch, crossing his arms over each other, laying them on the arm and resting his chin on top of them.

  
"How would you like to move in?"

  
"Uhhhh, we just met. Isn't it a little early to ask me to move in with you?"

  
He laughter is infectious and the rest of the group joins in. You remain the only serious one, waiting for Tony to notice. He clears his throat and shakes his head.  
"Not with me, sweetheart. Unless you're offering to be a roomie?" You give him a look and he continues. "Right. _Anyway_ , how would you like to move into the tower with us until you're ready to be out on your own?"

  
"I know you're serious, but seriously? You guys don't even know me other than Loki saved me from jumping on a cliff."

  
"You mean something to Loki," Clint voices from above you. Craning your neck, you find him perched on a beam. He points at you as you open your mouth to argue. "Before you say anything else, no, we're not using you to get to him. We're not going to throw you out on the streets either since you don't have a home to go to."

  
"This is all way too much to take in. Yesterday, I was a nobody ready to end my own life and today I'm hanging out with the freakin Avengers and Iron Man himself is offering to let me stay in his tower."

  
Tony's grin is blinding.

  
"Yup. So whatcha say, kiddo?"

  
"Sure. Why the hell not?"

  
_*Loki observes (Y/n) interacting with the Avengers, his heart doing little twists when she accepts Tony's offer to move into the tower. How is he going to deal with it now?*_

  
Tony slaps his leg, obviously excited about you moving in.

  
"Umm, who's room? Floor? Am I going to be moving onto?"

  
Natasha lifts her hand, catching your attention.

  
_*Loki rolls his eyes, as Natasha gives a pointed glare in his direction as well. He knows exactly why she offered to let (Y/n) stay on her floor. He snorts and disappears into the shadows.*_

  
"Well, okay then. I will be sharing a floor with _the_ Black Widow. I guess it'll be the safest floor, right?"

  
Natasha gives you a sly smile that goes unnoticed by the other men except one. Cap knows that look, and that there's a reason for it. He scans the room, looking for anything out of place. There's nothing out of place and Steve resumes his focus on the conversation at hand. (Y/n) is very animated when she talks and Steve can't help but be drawn to her. Tony and Bruce seem to be drawn to her as well and he wonders what kind of trouble she's going to bring.

  
"Come on, kid," Natasha says. "Let's show you to your room."

  
She moves so quickly you have to jog to catch up to her before she leaves you on Tony's floor. You stand awkwardly next to her, rocking back and forth on your heels. You look at her from the corner of your eye and quickly look away when she turns to look at you.

  
"I won't let him get to you if you don't want to see him."

  
"Thanks, Natasha. I'm not sure what I want to do with him yet. Other than find out why he saved me."

  
"We're all wanting to know so you're not alone on that. He was there by the way. When you accepted Tony's offer to move in."

  
You groan, covering your face with your hands before putting them into fists and holding them against your eyes, hoping to ward off an oncoming headache. You pinch the bridge of your nose, placing your other hand on your hip.

  
"Is there anything else I should know?"

  
"You've got Tony Stark wrapped around your little finger and possibly Steve Rogers too?"

  
"Fantastic."

  
The bell dings then, signaling you've arrived on Natasha's floor.

  
"It's not as fancy as Tony's but nothing ever is," she says. The two of you step out and she points everything out. "Kitchen, dining room, living room, down the hallway is your new room and my room. They're across from each other and we each have our own bathroom. Don't freak out if you see Clint down here, he pops in every once in a while."

  
You take a look around as she gestures to the rooms. Everything is so tidy. From the little appliances on the marble countertops to the way the magazines sit on top of the table. The silver appliances gleam from the sunlight hitting them through the large open windows that take up an entire wall. A huge flat screen tv with every game console you could imagine sits on an even bigger entertainment stand against another wall, the black leather couches making a U shape around it.

  
"Don't tell Tony, but I like your floor much better. Never thought the Black Widow would be into video games though."

  
She shrugs, giving a sly grin.

  
"If we're not out killing real bad guys, I'm in here killing fake ones. Or sparring. But that's on another level."

  
You follow her through the hallway, stopping to admire the bay window at the end. Opening the door to your new room, you flip on the lights and gaping. The room is huge! A giant bed sits in the middle with forest green blankets and pillows covering the top, in a beautiful wooden bed frame with two matching nightstands on each side and generic lamps. Tony must've gotten the bedroom pieces as a set. From the bed frame to the entertainment stand at the foot of the bed to the dresser against the other wall with more drawers than what you know what to do with. The tv looks like it's as big as the one in the living room and it makes you miss everything that you had left behind. There's even enough room for a large couch to sit on the other side of your bed.

  
"All that's missing is a bookshelf," you whisper.

  
"You like to read?"

  
You nearly jump out of your skin when Natasha speaks up from beside you.

  
"I love to read. But I uh, left everything behind because you know, yeahh."

  
"I'm sure Tony would help you get your stuff back."

  
"Really?"

  
She laughs and nods.

  
"Get you all dressed up, and bat those eyelashes at him and you could have anything you wanted."

  
"Hmmm. I might use that to my advantage. Soooo, does Loki go with you on missions?" You walk over and plop yourself down on the bed.

  
"No. Unless Thor is with us."

  
"How often is that?"

  
"Here and there. He's had a lot of business on Asgard lately."

  
"I can't believe I'm actually here with all of you."

  
"I guess that's one thing you can thank Loki for."

  
"I don't think he'll take it as a compliment. He'd probably be more angry with me for bringing it up."

  
She shrugs. "He gets some taking used to."

  
"Apparently."

"So now for the hard questions, do you have anything at all?"

  
"Like?"

  
"Clothes, a phone, toiletries and stuff like that."

  
"Just my i.d. and my wallet."

  
"Pepper will probably take you shopping if you want. Tony's got more money than he knows what to do with anyway."

  
"Pepper?"

  
"Tony's assistant."

  
"Oh."

  
"I heard my name," Tony peeks his head into the doorway.

  
"And that's my cue to leave. (Y/n), if you need anything I'll be in the living room."

  
"How's it going, kiddo?"

  
"Okay. Feeling a bit like a mooch."

  
He comes over and sits next to you.

  
"You're not a mooch. I offered to help you out if and when you want to leave."

  
"I don't have anything to bring to the table. I don't have any money or clothes or anything!"

  
"Except Loki's attention."

  
You glowered at him.

  
"Oh yes, cause his attention was so warming when he dismissed me a bit ago."

  
"You get under his skin. That bothers him."

  
"Obviously."

  
"I'll take you shopping. I don't have anything to do the rest of the day. JARVIS, clear my schedule."

  
"As you wish, sir."

  
"See? I'm free."

  
"Well, I have nothing to lose then, do I?"

  
He claps, scaring me.

  
"Let's get you some stuff!"

  
He grabs your hand, pulling you off the bed and dragging you behind him as he speedwalks to the elevator. You give Natasha a 'help me' look but she just waves her fingers at you. He keeps your hand in his very warm, large one and rubs his thumb across the top of your knuckles while you're waiting for the elevator. It dings and opens, and Steve is standing there looking surprised when he sees your hand in Tony's. You shrug and attempt to say something but just huff, and glare at Tony.

  
"Well that didn't take long," Cap says.

  
You point a finger at him.

  
"No. This is not what you think. _He's_ just very attached right now."

  
" _He_ is standing right here," Tony feigns being hurt, walking you into the elevator. He lets go of your hand and you flex your fingers, popping them.

  
Cap smirks down at you.

  
"Where you two headed?"

  
"Tony's taking me shopping for clothes and stuff."

  
His eyebrows raise.

  
"Mind if I join you?"

  
"Uh, sure? The more the merrier I guess."

  
The rest of the ride down was quiet other than the rock music Tony had going. Tony himself drove you to every store and mall that peeked your interest. You tried being picky and cheap about what you were buying, but Tony wasn't having any of it. Everything you attempted to put back, him or Cap grabbed. You laughed when he asked if you'd ever had schwarma, and he dragged you there too. You refused to let him and Cap come with you when you needed to pick out bras, underwear, and nightwear. Hordes of fans took pictures of them wherever you went and they kept you shielded between their bodies when people started getting too pushy. The only place you didn't get to go to was a bookstore but you didn't voice your disappointment. You'd already let Tony spend too much money on you. You sat in the back of the car on the way back, surrounded by your things, almost invisible to the men in the front. Tony's eyes crinkled when he spots the top of your head.

  
"Did you get everything you need, kid?"

  
"Uh, yeah, thanks, Tony. I owe you."

  
"Just doing a favor."

  
Cap turned in his seat, sitting up so he could see your eyes.

  
"You don't sound so sure."

  
You could feel your face turning red and you looked away from him.

  
"What'd we miss," he spoke, softly.

  
"Books," the word said so quietly that Steve almost didn't hear you.

  
"How about tomorrow you and I will go to a few places I know?"

  
You smiled up at him.

  
"Okay."

  
You fell asleep on the way back to the tower, Tony getting his suits to help carry things up to your room and Cap carrying you.

  
**_Loki watches it all, the sight of you in the Captain's arms making his blood simmer. He whirls away from the window, storming back to his chambers._ **

  
You wake up when you're laid in your bed, Steve's glistening blue eyes staring down at you. He beams at you and you can't help but return a smile.

  
"You could've just woken me up."

  
"You looked too peaceful to wake up. Was my pleasure."

  
He leans down the rest of the way, gently pressing his lips against yours. You want to feel something, _anything_ but nothing happens. No sparks, or fireworks behind your eyelids. He pulls back, a blush rising on his cheeks and standing up. You raise yourself up and can feel your own face heating up too.

  
"Sorry, I don't know what came over me."

  
"It's okay. I'm not offended. Honored, actually that Captain America kissed me."

  
"But?"

  
"I just didn't feel anything. No sparks or anything like that, you know?"

  
"Oh good, I wasn't the only one."

  
You both laughed, the awkwardness clearing away. You get up and hug him, standing on your toes to kiss him on the cheek.

  
"Friends?"

  
"Of course."

  
"I should probably get to putting all of this away."

  
"I'll leave you to it." Steve walks away but stops at the doorway. "Ma'am."

  
"Sir."

  
He closes the door behind him, leaving you with all of your stuff. You stand with your hips in the middle of it all, not sure where to begin. You remember the new phone and Bluetooth setup Tony helped you pick out, deciding to set it up so you have music to listen to while you put everything away. You flick through your Pandora, settling on a Classic Rock station. ZZ Top begins to play and you hum along to Sharp Dressed Man.

  
_*Tony hears the music come through the system as he works on something in his shop, wondering who hooked their phone up. He chuckles as he recognizes the song, walking over to a monitor to scan through the rooms. He comes across yours, where the song is the loudest, laughing to himself as he watches you sing and dance while putting all of your things away. He leaves you alone and goes back to work.*_

  
You're exhausted by the time you're finished and collapse in front of the tv, trying to find the right movie to fall asleep to. You decide on Snow White, the classic Disney movie always a favorite. You brush your teeth and hop in the shower for a quick scrub. The pressure feels too good and you stay in, taking the time to take care of yourself until the water runs cold. You slip into a silky pajama set and climb onto the bed, and curl yourself up in the new fuzzy blanket Tony bought you, starting the movie. You pass out quickly, green eyes haunting you once again in your dreams.

_))


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to add a chapter to leave the story open! Here's a bonus chapter to keep you happy. :D

Loki paces in his room, furious with the conversation he overheard from the Captain. He _kissed her_! Loki wanted to wring the man's neck, super soldier or not. He stops, shaking his head, the black curls coming loose and waving in front of his face. He has no reason to be jealous. The girl isn't his! He has no interest in being with a mortal. He just can't shake the image of your (e/c) and the way they light up with laughter, or the way your hair looks in the sunlight. He wants to run his fingers over your (skin color) skin, and through your (h/l), (h/c) hair. Something draws him to you, infuriating him but entrancing him all at the same time. He sits on the edge of his bed, bracing his elbows on his knees and steepling his fingers in front of his face, contemplating if he should pay you a visit if only to soothe the ache that you've somehow created in his heart. He concentrates, a green light surrounding him, and then he's in your room, hovering over your sleeping form. He wants to reach out and touch your face, brush the hair from it and tuck it behind your ear. So, he does just that, freezing when you move your face into his hand, sighing. He's curious about the tingling he feels any time he makes contact with your skin. You shift in your sleep, unknowingly reaching out to him and he jerks back and disappears. His heart is racing once he's back in his room, vowing to come nowhere near you unless it's unavoidable.

  
You bolt upright, sensing something in your room with you. But, there's nothing there. You lean over looking at the clock on your nightstand that reads two thirty a.m. and you groan, rolling back over. You try several positions, trying to get comfortable enough to go back to sleep. You're left frustrated with no success, opting to go for a walk instead. You remember Tony mentioning an upper deck that you can walk out onto, and throw a robe on over your pajamas, determined to find it. Maybe the fresh night air will do you some good and calm whatever is bothering you. The tower is silent except for the padding of your bare feet on the cold flooring and you're grateful for the silence. The elevator takes you to the second to last floor, Tony's, of course, being at the top. Walking through another lounge room, you marvel at the floor to ceiling windows, showing off all of the twinkling city lights. You slide the glass door open, the cold air blowing your hair behind you. Not bothering to close it, you step out and take in a deep breath, the crisp air cleansing your lungs. You're terrified of heights, but trust Tony's handiwork with his tower and make your way to the edge. The city sounds are faint from up this high, the cars buzzing along below you and you lean on the railing, content to watch the world moving beneath your feet. You look up at the stars and the full moon, wishing you could see the constellations better. Movement in your peripheral vision catches your attention and you whirl around to face the person or thing that has interrupted your peace. Long, pale hands are held up in a non-threatening manner.

  
"Don't attack," Loki's voice rings out,"it's just me."

  
Your heart skips a beat, and you clamp down on the feeling.

  
"Sorry, I didn't realize anyone was out here. I'll leave you to it."

  
He reaches out to you, his hand clasping around your arm, and stopping you as you turn to leave.

  
"You don't have to go, (Y/n)."

  
"You sure you won't accuse me of getting bored of you again?"

  
"I apologize. That was uncalled for."

  
"You think?"

  
He chuckles, and you can't help but stare at the way his face is shadowed in the moonlight, and the moon itself casting a white halo around him. He releases your arm when you pointedly stare at it, putting his hands on the railing to grip it instead. You flex your fingers to get rid of the sparky sensation, and mirror Loki's stance on the rails. The two of you stand in an awkward silence, stealing glances at one another before you burst into giggles. Loki smiles, the sound cracking the steel bands around his heart.

  
"Would you like to sit?"

  
You snort, looking around for chairs. Green mist swirls around, fading away and revealing two camp chairs.

  
"Impressive," you say, and lower yourself down into one of them. Couldn't sleep either?"

  
"No. Too much on my mind."

  
Loki sits as well, and a conversation soon picks up, going until early morning. You doze off right before sunrise, curled up into a ball on your chair. Your fuzzy blanket from your room materializes over you, covering you to keep you warm. Loki just stares as the sun comes up, the colors casting different shades on your face. He hates to disturb you once more, but he picks you up out of your chair, carrying you back through the tower. He can smell the scent of your shampoo, and it intoxicates him, the urge to bury his face in your hair almost too strong to resist. It's overpowering in the confines of the elevator. He should've known that carrying you would be a mistake, because you're spotted in his arms once more by Tony and Steve, hovering in your hallway. Loki stops as the men storm to him, tightening his grip on your body. Your hand slides up his chest, stopping on the bare skin at the bottom of his throat, and his heart skips a beat. He ignores the man of iron and the golden boy, mesmerized by the feeling of your hand on his skin.

  
"What are you doing with her?" Tony hisses.

  
"She couldn't sleep you pompous windbag," Loki snarls back," we've been on the balcony for hours and she fell asleep so I brought her back inside."

  
Steve holds his arms out to take you from Loki, but Loki takes a step back to keep you from him. "Give her here, Loki."

  
"Why? So you can make unwanted advances on her again?"

  
"Like you haven't?"

  
Loki's upper lip snarls at the super soldier. "No. I have not." Tony glares at him. "Is it really that hard to believe? I may be a monster but I do respect women." His breathing is ragged, his chest heaving with anger.

  
You wake up, feeling Loki's arms shake around you. He doesn't realize you're awake and blinking up at him, curious about why his face shows so much anger. You're unaware of the other men 'defending your honor' from Loki's advances. You just stare up at him, admiring the sharpness of his cheekbones, and his fiery emerald orbs. Loki notices Tony and Steve's silence, and follow their gazes down to your face, pink tinting your cheeks when you get caught staring.

  
"Hi."

  
"Hello."

  
Steve and Tony just watch in awe as the god who was just snarling at the two of them, displays tenderness for you. He wants to kiss you, feel your soft, plump lips on his, claiming you as his. His face lowers and you lean up, closing your eyes. A cough interrupts you, and the moment is gone. Loki's eyes go hard as he looks back up. You turn your head to look at who he's glaring at, seeing Tony and Steve standing by your door. Your cheeks darken, only imagining how this all looks to them. You look peek up at Loki, who gazes back down at you when he feels your stare.

  
"Can you set me down, please?"

  
He lowers you to your feet, helping keep the blanket wrapped around you. Steve steps forward to you, and so does Loki. The soldier stands his ground, focusing on you.  
"You still wanted to go to the bookstores today, right?"

  
"Yes! I just need to uh, get changed. Don't want to go anywhere in my pajamas."

  
"Of course. I'll meet you downstairs in the lobby."

  
"Okay."

  
Steve drags Tony away from you and Loki, clearly displeased at the thought of leaving you alone with the Trickster god. His emerald eyes are narrowed into slits as he watches their receding backs before turning them on you. You jerk back, confused by his sudden hostility.

  
"What's your issue?"

  
"Enjoy the day with the _Captain_ , (Y/n)."

  
Your inner goddess would've done a somersault from hearing your name fall from Loki's lips if it wasn't for the way he made it sound like a curse. Pivoting on his heel, he moves to walk away from you but you're not letting this one go. You grab onto his arm, ignoring the rush you get every time you touch him, and yank him back. He bends down, almost folding himself in half because of the height difference, and gets in your face.

  
"What in the hell is your problem with me, Loki? One minute we're fine and can hold a civil conversation then the next you're giving me the cold shoulder. Are you jealous or something?"

  
His head whips back like you've struck him and he straightens out his shirt like your words never affected him.

  
"Jealous?" he sneers. "Jealous of what? The captain? I am a _god_. I have no reason to be jealous of two _mortals_. Good day."

  
He struts away, hands clasped behind his back and his head raised high making his black hair look longer.

  
"You are jealous."

  
His shoulders tense, his fists clench and he glares at you from over his shoulder.

  
"I have _nothing_ to be jealous of. _You_ are _nothing_ to me."

  
He disappears around the corner, leaving you shaking with rage and on the verge of tears. You don't understand why he has such an effect on you. Your emotions are everywhere when he's in your presence and it drives you insane.

  
"Well fuck you too, you stupid, arrogant bastard!"

  
Natasha comes flying out of her room, her flaming red hair a mess and her gun scanning the hallway for danger. When she only finds you, she holsters her pistol and runs a hand through her hair.

  
"Who were you yelling at?"

  
The rest of the Avengers come dashing into the hallway, bewildered looks on their faces from the screaming. Bruce hangs back in case the big green guy comes out, and poor Clint looks like he's had no sleep, while Tony and Steve wait for you to explain what happened.

  
"Sooo," Bruce starts, "what that was about?"

  
"Loki pissed me off."

  
Clint rolls his eyes, giving me a look. "He pisses everyone off."

  
"Not like this," you whisper, staring down at the ground.

  
Steve comes up to you, tilting your face up to look at him.

  
"What'd he say?"

  
"He told me I was nothing."

  
Tony's fist slams into the side of the wall.

  
"I'm going to kill him."

  
"He almost killed _you_ last time, Tony," Natasha calmly points out.

  
"You know what", you hold your hands out, the conversation getting nowhere fast," I want to get dressed, go to the bookstore with Steve and get on with my day. I was a fool to think he was my friend this morning. Sorry for disturbing you all." You disappear into your room, the door clicking shut and separating you from everyone else.

  
They all stand around in the hallway, debating their next move.

  
"Thor really needs to get back and do something about his brother," Tony mutters, walking away.

  
Natasha slips back into her room, Clint and Bruce follow Tony out, Steve remaining in the same spot he was when you went into your room. He puts his back against the wall, sliding until he's sitting down and resting his head behind him.

  
You're throwing your brand new clothes everywhere, not being able to decide on anything. Nothing seems to go together, and you want to just pick something so you can get out of the tower and get some books. You sit in the middle of the pile of clothes, your fingers tangled up in your hair, ready to give up on going anywhere. Leaning back on your hands, you look from left to right, trying to see if anything screams _pick me_! A simple but flowy green t-shirt sticks out, resting on top of a pair of black skinny jeans. You grab them, setting them on your dresser and hastily throw the rest of the clothes onto your bed, promising to put them away later. Shimmying out of your pajamas and tossing them into the hamper, you switch into the shirt and jeans before you change your mind. Again. You dart into the bathroom, throwing your hair up into a messy bun and lightly applying makeup to make yourself look somewhat presentable. Leaving the bathroom, you grab some socks, your favorite black boots, and new leather jacket, putting the finishing touches on your outfit. Steeling your back, you step out from your room, expecting everyone to still be standing around like loyal guard dogs but being relieved when there's no one there.

  
"Wow."

  
You jump about a foot into the air, searching around for the source of the voice. Steve gets up from the floor, his eyes scanning you from head to toe. He resists the urge to roll his eyes at the color scheme you've knowingly dressed yourself in. He clears his throat, grinning at the blush creeping up your cheeks, feeling his own heating up as he offers you his arm to take.

  
"Ma'am," he gives you a little bow.

  
"Sir," you giggle, slipping your hand into the crook of his elbow.

  
"Shall we?"

  
"Of course."

  
The two of you stroll down the hallway, hand in arm, looking like a happy couple. He lets you in the elevator first, ever the gentleman, and pushes the button for the machine to take you down. The silence is comfortable as the floors tick by, dinging when you've reached the bottom floor. Steve lets you out first, holding his arm to you once more, and you graciously accept it, walking out the doors with a smiling Steve.

  
­­_))

  
You lost track of how many bookstores you and Steve dragged each other to, your arms loaded with piles of books and feeling happier than you have in a while. You collapse into a booth at the diner Steve always loves to go to, your cheeks hurting from all of the grinning and laughing you had been doing today. Steve's face mirrored yours, his own cheeks rosy with giddiness.

  
"So, you really used to start fights with anyone that always happened to be twice your size?"

  
He's laughing too hard to actually respond, his head thrown back and mouth wide open. Tears are rolling down both your faces, your stomachs hurting. You can't look at each other without bursting into hysterical giggles.

  
"Okay, okay," you chortle, trying to get yourself under control. "I don't think I can laugh anymore. It hurts too much."

  
You risk a glance at Steve, his beautiful blue eyes lit up. The smile on your face feels like it's going to split you in half but it's nice to feel this way again.  
A waitress makes her way over, openly admiring Steve and blatantly ignoring you. He only has eyes for you and orders for you both, nodding politely at the waitress. She huffs at being rejected by Steve, giving you a nasty look that says 'I'm going to have someone spit in your food'. Mentioning this to Steve, he gets up and strolls over to the counter where the waitress is standing. You watch her redden, and begin to stutter out what might be an apology. Steve returns to you, smirking.

  
"Wow. What did you do to her?"

  
"I may have warned her that if anything suspicious was to be wrong with your food, I would never bring my business here again and neither would any of my friends."

  
"I'd back down too."

  
Your food comes a few minutes later, and the waitress is _super_ nice to you, even bringing a milkshake for the both of you, on the house. Steve leaves a hefty tip for her and insists on carrying all of your books back to the tower. People have gathered outside, waiting to catch a glimpse of any of the Avengers. The crowd rushes you and Steve, and he tries to guard you, keeping you shielded with his body while maneuvering you through the swarm to get you inside.

  
"JARVIS open the doors!"

  
Steve politely smiles for the pictures while hiding you behind him, almost falling on top of you when the doors open and you stumble inside. The doors slide shut, freeing you from the people outside. He waves goodbye to them all and guides you to the elevator, attempting to press the button with his elbow but failing so you press it for him. You're overjoyed when the doors open, but have to hold back a groan when you see Loki standing inside. He nods to you and the captain when he steps out, and you quickly bolt inside, poking the buttons to get the doors to close as soon as Steve gets in. The ride up is filled with awkward silence, neither one of you knowing how to respond to Loki's sudden appearance.

  
Natasha and Clint are battling it out on Mario Kart as you reach your floor, their shouts alarming you and Steve. You snicker when you realize what they're doing and shout a hello as you and Steve continue to your room. You forgot about the pile of clothes on your bed.

  
"Sorry Steve, it's a bit of a mess."

  
"Evidence of not being able to find something to wear?"

  
"Mmm hmm. Umm, go ahead and set the books down on the shelf."

  
You start putting your clothes away in your dresser, not bothering to fold them. Turning to sort your books into categories, Steve scares you for the second time that day.

  
"I thought you left! You need a bell!"

  
"Do you want me to leave?"

  
"No! I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. You just surprised me by still being in here."

  
"I was waiting for you to be done because I didn't know how you liked to have your books set up on your shelf."

  
He's separated them by the author, which is a start.

  
"I do what you just did actually. I separate them by who wrote them, the order they came out and then the genre of book. So, all of my Anne Rice books go in one section, Tolkien in the next, and so on and so forth."

  
He helps you divvy up the rest of them, handing you books that you need and vice versa. Your bookshelf is completed, you and Steve stepping back to admire your work.

  
"They look good up there."

 

"They do, don't they?"

  
Your gaze lingers a little too long on Steve's face, traveling down to his full lips. He lowers his face down, his nose brushing against yours. Ocean-colored eyes filled with the spark of hope, peer down at your shining (e/c) orbs. You tilt your head up, waiting for him to meet you the rest of the way.

  
Someone clears their throat at the doorway, you and Steve leaping back from each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You attempt to go to Tony's party for you, Thor arrives and Loki's behavior is explained.

Tony leans against the door jam, smirking.

  
"Heard you two were back but when I couldn't find Steve on his floor, I figured he'd be down here with you."

  
You and Steve start stuttering, trying to come up with an explanation. Tony holds up his hand, silencing the both of you.

 

"I'm not here to give you two crap about _whatever_ this is. I'm having a party tonight so you two need to get ready."

  
"Uh, party? Wh-why are you having a party?"

  
"To celebrate you moving in with us, (Y/n). Why not? Nice outfit, by the way."

  
Tony snaps his fingers as he walks away, yelling something inaudible.

  
"What does he mean by that?"

  
"Um, nothing. Probably just hitting on you in his own way."

  
He kisses your forehead, and attempts to walk off, but stops when you call his name.

  
"What did he mean?"

  
He sighs, gesturing to your clothes.

  
"Those are usually Loki's colors. There's obviously something between the two with the way he keeps acting around you, but no one has figured it out yet. You dressing in his colors without realizing it just adds to everything."

  
"Oh."

  
He walks out the door, closing it behind him.

  
"It's not my fault my favorite color is green. Not like I chose it to piss him or anyone else off."

  
You sit at the foot of your bed, wishing you could get away from all of this. Steve's affections are confusing you, Loki's mood swings giving you whiplash and Tony's never-ending generosity becoming overwhelming.

  
"Come in!" you yell when someone knocks on your door.

  
It's Natasha and she looks concerned seeing you so distraught.

  
"What's wrong, *moy solnechnyy svet?"

  
"Did you know I'm wearing Loki's colors?"

  
"Yeah. So?"

  
"Apparently it's a big deal to Steve and Tony."

  
"Only because Tony wants in your pants and Steve doesn't like Loki. You wearing his colors, deliberately or not, is a threat to them."

  
"I'm not a chew toy to be tugged on."

  
She shrugs.

  
"They're all Alpha males. What do you expect?"

  
"Green is my favorite color. I'm not changing who I am to please them."

  
"Good girl. Do you have anything to wear for one of Tony's parties?"

  
"Nope. I wasn't expecting to attend a party this soon."

  
"How about we grab Clint, sneak out of here and go find something for you to wear?"

  
"Okay."

  
And the three of you do just that. You find the perfect dress with Natasha's help, with the right jewelry and shoes as well. Clint gives you a smile of approval, admiring you but not in a way that makes you feel like a piece of meat. When you get back to the tower, he leaves to get himself ready and promises he'll meet up with the two of you before going up to Tony's floor for the party.

  
You and Natasha get ready in your own rooms before she comes over to yours and helps put the finishing touches on your makeup and hair. You don't recognize yourself in the mirror. Natasha saunters up next to you in a tight black dress, and your self-image diminishes just a little bit.

  
"Loki's jaw is going to hit the floor when he sees you."

  
"He's not going to care."

  
"Oh, he will. Mark my words, he's going to regret being an asshole to you."

  
Clint knocked on the door just then, and Natasha helps you off the bed, brushing off the front of your dress. She opens the door and a very handsome looking Clint stands on the other side, grinning when he looks at Natasha, but when he spots you peaking your head out behind her shoulder, his eyes almost come out of his head.

  
"Holy shit (Y/n). They are going to flip when they see you. You are... stunning." His compliment makes you turn red with embarrassment. "Well, are you ladies ready?"

  
"As we'll ever be for one of Tony's parties."

  
You're frozen to the spot when Natasha steps out into the hallway with Clint.

  
"I can't do this. I can't go to his party."

  
They share a look, and Natasha smiles, walking away, the click of her heels echoing down the hallway. You've sat down on the bed, flexing your fingers. Clint sits down next to you, patting your leg.

  
"What's wrong, kiddo?"

  
"I don't belong here. I'm so confused by things with Loki and then there's Steve who is so freakin sweet all the time. Help me get out of here? Please?"

  
"It's cold. Get changed. Pack a bag, and we'll go somewhere."

  
"Thank you."

  
**On Tony's floor where the party is:**

  
Loki strolls through the crowd of people, searching for the one person that he cared to see. He hasn't spotted you yet and wonders if he should go to your floor. Tony mingles with each of the people there, looking awesome as always in a crisp black suit, weaving through them all with ease, shooting Loki a look that says 'behave'. The god has a hard time not rolling his eyes. It's not like there's anyone here worth stirring up trouble with. Each of the Avengers, excluding Bruce and Clint, keep an eye on him and he catches them every time. Even in dark slacks and a dark green, long-sleeved dress shirt, he can't seem to blend in. The meager drink that Midgard insultingly calls alcohol is not settling well on his tongue and uses the excuse to need something stronger as a way to search the tower for you. Leaving a clone of himself to keep the fine heroes distracted, he makes his way down to your floor, and knocks on the door, hoping you'll answer.

  
_You're not there. You're halfway across the city in an apartment Clint keeps when he needs time away. Natasha is the only one that knows about it because she'll use it every once in a while as well._

  
Loki knocks a little harder, then leans against the door, attempting to hear any sound coming from inside. There's nothing. No repetitive movie menu, or the splashing of shower water. He brushes it off that you're ignoring him and refusing to join the party. Not that he blames you for that. The distant rumble of thunder alerts him to his brother's presence, souring his mood even further. Thor will want to see him but he has no intention of speaking with him tonight. He leaves his duplicate to receive the god of Thunder, retiring to his chambers for the night. When Thor figures it out that he's not really there, he'll soon be on Loki's doorstep, demanding to talk to him. For now, Loki sits in the lonely silence, fearing he might have ruined everything with you.

  
_))

  
Clint returns to the party a few moments after Thor's arrival, catching Natasha's gaze and nodding to her that you've been moved without being noticed. She casually makes her way over to him, the duo watching the women swarm around Thor and the god's ear to ear grin at being welcomed so warmly.

  
"Has Tony noticed yet?"

  
"Nope. He'll want to make a toast soon and then he will. Everyone but Bruce is here."

  
They both groan in disappointment as Thor hugs Loki, only to have his giant arms go right through the clone. His booming laugh can be heard over the murmuring of the crowd, claiming his brother was only jesting him. His eyes tell a different story as he scans over everyone, briefly meeting each of the Avengers' looks. He knows that something is different, even if he'd only been on Earth for a few minutes. Tony twirls his finger in the air, a universal sign for everyone to gather.

  
"Oh boy," Natasha whispers, as the crowd goes silent," here we go."

  
Tony stands up on a platform so he's visible to everyone in the room, hoisting his glass of whiskey in the air.

  
"To our newest member of our family, (Y/n)!" He pauses as he scans the crowd, looking for your face. "She's being shy but we'll toast to her anyway. To (Y/n)!"

  
"To (Y/n)!" everyone cheers.

  
Tony hops down, his smile not reaching his eyes as he makes his way through the people. He brushes past Natasha and Clint, Thor and Steve on his heels. They share a look, and Nat sighs as Clint leads her away to follow the rest of their group. Tony takes them to the level where they usually hold their post-mission briefings, holding the door for everyone to enter the room. It slams shut behind him, and as he stands at the head of the table, he pinches the bridge of his nose and lets out a frustrated breath.  
"Anyone want to tell me why I just made myself look like an ass in front of all those people?" The Avengers stay silent, knowing Tony will just ramble for a few minutes before needing an actual answer. Tony looks up, glaring at every one of them. "One of you is hiding something about her, or hiding here in general and none of us are leaving until I found out where she is. Except for you, Bruce in case The Other Guy decides he's getting claustrophobic." Bruce nods a 'thank you' to Tony. "Anyone have anything they would like to add?"

  
"Did you ever think that maybe (Y/n) doesn't want the attention?" Steve quips, getting irritated with Tony's constant hounding. "She's not even been here what, forty-eight hours? And has had to deal with Loki's issues"-, "You kissing her," Tony interrupts, -"Her own issues, and now this? It's too much."

  
Nat, Clint, Thor, and Bruce swivel in their chairs to face Steve, shocked at the news that he made a move on you. His face reddens and shakes his head, indicating that he does not want to talk about it. Tony snaps his fingers, pointing at Thor.

  
"Where's Reindeer Games?"

  
"I haven't seen him since my arrival. What I thought was him was just a trick."

  
Nat stands up, to Tony's protest. "I'll go get him." She rushes out of the room before anything can escalate.

  
Tony sits, twirling around in his chair, as they wait for Natasha and Loki.

  
She pounds on Loki's door, not stopping until the god throws it open, almost ripping it off its hinges. He's snarling, ready to beat his oaf of a brother, but stops and steps back when he sees it's the Widow standing in his doorway.

  
"There's a meeting going on upstairs that you're needed at and if I have to drag your frozen ass upstairs, so help me I will."

  
Loki gives no argument. He nods, and quietly follows her.

  
Five sets of eyes turn on them when they walk through the door, Loki barely stepping through it before he's pinned against the wall. Tony's face is inches away from his, fury filling his dark chocolate eyes.

  
"What'd you do with her?!"

  
It takes nothing for Loki to push him off, straightening out his shirt and glaring at everyone in the room.

  
"I have done nothing with her. I got bored of your 'party'", he does the finger quotes just to further piss Tony off, "and went to my room. I didn't see her there so why would she be with me?"

  
Clint begins to feel guilty but protective of you with the obsessive behavior Tony has begun to show. The fact that Steve kissed you is still a shock but it's no surprise. You seem to have everyone unintentionally wrapped around your finger. With the focus on the battle between Loki and Tony, Clint sends you a message asking how you are.

  
_I'm fine. Binge watching Netflix and enjoying the peace and quiet. How's it going there?_

  
_Tony is butthurt that you weren't at the party and now he's taking it out on Loki. Oh and now everyone knows you and Steve kissed._

  
_You've got to be kidding me._

  
_Sorry, kid. Wish I was._

  
_Do I need to come back?_

  
_No. Everything is under control. Tony is just throwing a tantrum._

  
_Okay. Good. I didn't want to come back yet anyway._

  
_Gotta go. I'll get to you as soon as I can. Tony's starting a manhunt for you._

  
_Oh joy._

  
Clint slips his phone back in his pocket, unaware Steve had been watching him. He had a feeling Clint was texting you and knew where you were at.

  
_You debated playing a game of hide and seek with the Avengers, moving from house to house with Clint. Tony would eventually get bored with you, but Steve and Loki would most likely keep pursuing you. The thought of running from Loki, and the way he would ravage you when he finally caught up sent a jolt to your core. Curling up in your blanket that you snuck out, you fell asleep to the background noise of your Netflix show._

  
Loki had left the meeting after being assaulted by Tony, leaving the rest of them to discuss the way that Loki interact with you. Thor listened to everyone's statements, hiding a smile until they were all finished.

  
"I would like to meet this (Y/n). If she has melted my brother's heart the way you all have said she has, she must be very special."

  
"You know something we don't, don't you?" Steve accuses the god.

  
"I know not what you mean."

  
"She means something to Loki and it's more than him saving her. Spill."

  
"We were standing at the Bifrost, our Mother explaining to us all the different realms and how Loki and I were to protect them from the evil that existed. We were young, the both of us constantly fighting over Asgardian maidens. Loki was always too different, too small for their likings. I left him and Mother, but she later explained the conversation her and Loki had. He asked her if he would ever find a maiden that would choose him over me, and when Mother didn't answer him right away, a tear fell into the Bifrost, being sent from who knows where. It was the last time Loki ever wept and the only time for love."

  
"So, you think," Tony draws out each word, "that his _tear_ made it to Earth and landed on (Y/n)?"

  
"It didn't do that at all," Steve argued."It helped create her, didn't it? She's his soul mate. That's why he saved her."

  
"You are right, brother Steve. I have not even met this woman yet but I believe she is."

  
The room falls silent, unsure of what to do with the story that Thor has provided.

  
Bruce clears his throat, drawing on the table to avoid everyone's stares.

  
"How will we know it's true?"

  
Thor shrugs.

  
"We won't until Loki does something we wouldn't expect him to do."

  
"As if he hasn't been doing that already?" Tony snaps. "He saved the life of a mortal, let her sleep in his bed, goes out of his way to make sure she's comfortable, carries her around the tower when she's asleep. Would you like me to go on?"

  
"No need man of iron. Something will happen soon that makes his relationship with her known and he will show that she is his and his alone as he is hers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *moy solnechnyy svet = my sunshine


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dream and a sweet homecoming

You dreamt that night, something you hadn't done in a really long time.

  
_You were standing in the greenest field you had ever seen. The blades reached mid-thigh, brushing against you as you stood there, interrupting their dance in the wind. The sun was bright and warm against your skin, and for a moment you felt like a flower soaking up the rays and blooming into something beautiful. Not even a cloud disgraced the sea blue sky as you stared up, holding your arms out to your side and twirling around. The simple (f/c) dress you had on swished around your thighs, tickling your skin when the grass got swept underneath it. Strong, lean arms wrap around your waist, dancing with you in the breeze. Long raven locks gave away Loki's presence, and you turn your head enough to look at him. His emerald orbs shone in the sunlight, a rare but gorgeous smile lighting up his face. He rests his chin on your shoulder, locking your fingers in when you lay your hands on top of his._

  
_"Hello, my dear."_

  
_He hums a song you don't recognize, something from Asgard most likely. Gently pushing you away from him and spinning you around at the edge of his reach, he pulls you back in, laughing as you add a little dance of your own when you're back in his arms. The sound of small children giggling surprises you, and you search for the little ones. A boy with (y/s/c) skin and (y/h/c) hair bounds up to you, holding hands with a little girl who has skin as pale as Loki's and raven curls identical to his own. Their eyes are a combination of yours and Loki's resulting in a color you can't even begin to describe. Loki kisses your temple, wrapped around you from behind once more._

  
_"Aren't they beautiful?"_

  
_"They're the most precious children I have ever seen. Are they... are they ours?"_

  
_"They could be," he whispers, rubbing his thumb against your stomach and drawing your attention downward. Your belly wasn't huge, but it showed that you were carrying a life within you. "They could all be ours."_

  
_You cried out when they disappeared, and the ocean of grass fading away to a frozen wasteland. Loki's arms were no longer around you, and you whirled around, looking in every direction for him. You called out to him and begged to be woken up, terrified of the world your dreams had taken you to. A blue figure steps out of the shadows, long and tall with black hair, intricate designs adorning his skin. His red eyes glowed as he stalked you, lips curling up into a snarl._

  
_"But, they will never exist because no one can love a monster. Like me."_

  
_He was close enough that you could feel his icy breath, his fingers reaching out for your skin, flexing like he's wrapping them around your throat._

  
_"Aren't you afraid?"_

  
_"No," and you were telling the truth._

  
_"Stupid girl. Think you can tame the beast, do you? What are you going to use? Love? Monsters don't love."_

  
_"The monsters in my head will always be worse than the monster you claim to be."_

  
_You reach out to him, fingertips brushing against his cheek, melting away the blue skin. The blue fades away, his pale skin returning, and the red vanishes behind the green. His breathing is ragged as he pushes his face into your open palm, pent-up emotions choking him. You're brought back to the field of grass, and the sun warms your limbs up once more._

  
_"I will not beg you to love me, nor will I compete with any other man."_

  
_"There is no competition. I choose you."_

  
_"Do not say those words lightly. I have seen your affections for the Captain and his are returned."_

  
_"Steve is a sweet and kind man, but I feel nothing of the romantic influence when I kissed him."_

  
_"You truly choose me?"_

  
_"Yes."_

  
_As he leans down for a kiss, you wake._

  
"What the fuck!" you scream, raging at being awake.

  
_))

  
Loki bolts up in his bed, yelling your name.

  
"Sir, Loki has awakened and is shouting for Miss (Y/n)."

  
"Thank you, JARVIS." Tony looks to Thor, raising one brow. "You mean like that?"

  
Thor just grins, like he's waiting for something. Loki appears a moment later in a cloud of green, his hair and clothes disheveled and looking worse for wear. He clears his throat, running a hand through the mess of his ebony hair and fixing his clothes.

  
"Your party is still going on upstairs," he murmurs to Tony.

  
"JARVIS?"

  
"Yes, sir?"

  
"Dismiss the partygoers for me, please? Something more important has come up."

  
"Yes, sir."

  
Tony spun himself in his chair, occasionally kicking his feet at Bruce, who was closest to him. The scientist scooted back further each time until Tony's feet couldn't reach him. Clint kept checking his phone for any messages from you, but his phone was blank. Steve doodled on a pad, Natasha watching what he'd come up with this time. Loki's bare feet slapped against the cold linoleum floor as he paced, awaiting the confirmation from JARVIS that all of the people had left the Tower.

  
"Brother, come sit before you wear a hole in the floor."

  
Loki shook his head, continuing his trek. Bruce lets out a low, irritated growl and Loki wisely sits down, not wanting another confrontation with The Other Guy. Bruce excuses himself, needing to calm down.

  
"Sir, all of your guests have left."

  
Everyone in the room sighs in relief before turning on each other. Tony points a finger in Loki's face, Steve joining in with him, angering Thor who stands up and towers over the Midgardian men. Loki remains sitting as he shouts back at the other men, flying to his feet when Steve accuses him of harming you. Natasha jumps in between Loki and Steve, ready to knock them both out if it comes to blows.

  
"ENOUGH!" Clint hollers, stunning the group. "For the love of God, just sit _down_!" They obey the usually mellow archer, curious about what made him finally snap. "Can you really blame her for leaving? Look what's gotten into all of you!"

  
Tony raises his hand, earning an eye roll from the Hawk.

  
"What?"

  
"So, she left on her own?"

  
"No. You're usually so nosey about everything, Tony. Why haven't you looked at the camera footage yet?"

  
"I was trying not to be nosey for once."

  
Natasha snorts. "Shocker."

  
"Did you help her leave, Barton?" Steve demands.

  
"Yea I did."

  
"Why?!"

  
"She got overwhelmed and knew if she stayed, none of you would leave her alone."

  
"Where is she?"

  
"Someplace safe until she wants to return."

  
His phone buzzes in his pocket, and the archer smiles, knowing it could only be from you.

  
_I need to see him._

  
"Well, I have somewhere I need to be. Don't kill each other while I'm gone."

  
Clint walks out, leaving to come get you.

  
_))

  
_I'm headed your way kiddo._

  
You giggled, nervous anticipation thrumming through your veins as you wait for Clint to arrive and take you back to Loki. You happen to look down, and grab your baggy shirt, pulling it out in front of you.

  
"I can't go see him like this!"

  
Running to the bathroom, you throw your clothes off, and pull the dress off its hanger on the shower curtain rod, climbing back into the dress. You wash your face off, reapply fresh makeup and toss your hair up into a messy bun, leaving your bangs out to hang around your face. Remembering the jewelry Nat helped you pick out, you rush back out to the front room, digging through the back again, and grab the small jewelry tote out. Emerald earrings, a gold necklace with emerald heart pendant and a ring to match, with jingly gold bracelets. Dashing back into the bathroom, you gather up your things to pack away, waiting for Clint's arrival. You slip on your black and gold wedges as Clint walks in, beaming at seeing you all dressed up.

  
"What made you change your mind?"

  
"I had a dream with him in it."

  
"Oh, really?" he smirks.

  
"You already knew that didn't you?"

  
"Actually no. But damn, do you have a story waiting for you. Oh and Thor is ecstatic to meet you. Fair warning, he's like a giant golden retriever."

  
"Am I going to like this story?"

  
"Definitely. Let's get you home, kid."

  
Clint takes your bag from you and lets you out the door first, grinning as he shuts it and follows you down.

  
_))

  
The tower is surprisingly silent when you arrive, and when you look at Clint, he just shrugs.

  
"Good evening, Miss (Y/n). Nice to see you back."

  
"Thank you, JARVIS."

  
"You are very welcome. What floor?"

  
"(Y/n) and Nat's floor," Clint answers for you.

  
"As you wish."

  
The buttons ding with each floor you pass by, finally stopping on yours.

  
"Hold the doors, please."

 

"Will do, Mr. Barton."

  
He holds a hand out to keep you there, rushing to your room and tossing your bag somewhere before running back to you. JARVIS closes the doors, taking you further up the tower. Clint ignores you looking at him, focusing on each of the floor numbers lighting up until you've reached your destination. The doors open, and pitch darkness greets you.

  
"What's going on?"

  
"Do you trust me?"

  
"Yeeeah. But what's going on?"

  
"Trust me, okay?"

  
He has his sunglasses on, but he lowers them to send you a wink, pushing them back up his nose and coming up behind you. You begin to protest when his hands cover your eyes, but he shushes you and reminds you of the whole trust thing. He begins guiding you forward, chuckling at your baby steps.

  
"If I trip over anything, I'm kicking your ass."

  
"I'd like to see you try, sweetheart."

  
He lets go of your face, and you squint your eyes to see in the darkness.

  
"Clint, this isn't funny."

  
The lights flip on, blinding you and a chorus of 'surprise' rings out, with every Avenger standing in front of you. Your hands cover your mouth, unending giggles leaving your mouth. Each Avenger steps forward to hand you a red rose until Thor is the last one. He beams at you, giving you a small bow before taking your small hand in his giant one and pressing a kiss the back of it. He twirls the rose in his hand, before presenting to you and can't resist another giggle.

"Lady (Y/n), it is nice to finally meet you."

  
"Likewise, Thor. I have heard so much about you."

  
"As have I about you. Do you like stories?"

  
"I do. Have you got one for me?"

  
"I do not."

  
"Oh."

  
"But, I do."

  
You turn around, searching for him, and watch him come through your group of friends as they separate to let him through.

  
"You do?"

  
"Yes."

  
His smile matches the one you'd seen in your dream, and you can't help but give him one back. He's in a full suit, all black with a white dress shirt and dark green tie. He hands you his rose, and it's much larger than the rest and the tips of the petals are dipped in gold. You accept it from him, and he grips your fingers in his hands, bringing your knuckles up to his lips, pressing a light kiss to them. He twirls his fingers, and a vase appears in his hand. He holds it out to you, and you place your roses inside of them. It fills with water before disappearing. Loki bows to you, asking for your hand. Tony starts up the music, something slow playing in the background. He steps forward, placing one of your hands on his shoulder, taking the other in his hand and wrapping his arm around your waist. The two of you begin dancing as he starts to tell his story.

  
"Long ago-"

  
"In a galaxy far, far away?"

  
"-Funny, but no. As I was saying, long ago there was a little boy who was different. He was lean where his brother was large, and he'd much rather read and study magic with their mother, than train for combat. He and his brother would fight over the same girls but his brother would always get them in the end and this would continue until they were almost adults. One day while their mother was showing them each realm, and explaining their responsibilities as princes, the odd son asked his mother if he would ever find a maiden that would choose him over his brother. His mother hesitated and it broke what was left of the son's heart, and a single tear fell from his face, disappearing into the realms."

  
You were holding back tears of your own, as it slowly sank in that Loki was talking about himself. He twirled you out of his arms before bringing you back in and holding you against his chest.

  
"What happened to the tear of the prince?"

  
"The story changes from person to person but one thing remains the same. The tear that belonged to the prince, helped bring his soul mate into existence. She was the only one made for him because she is a part of him."

  
"How would the prince know if he found her?"

  
He pressed his cheek against yours, swaying slowly to the music.

  
"She will be his equal in every way, and would challenge him because she is as strong of mind as he is, and always keep him on his toes."

  
"Anyone could do that."

  
His sultry chuckle sends warmth to your face, his voice dropping an octave.

  
"No, my dear, not _everyone_ could do that."

  
"So, if he met someone that was like that, how would he _truly_ know?"

  
He dipped you backward, green eyes glittering and give you a seductive smirk.

  
"Like all fairy tales, sweet girl. With a kiss."

  
Your heart jumped into your throat as Loki leaned down further and _finally_ laid his lips on yours. It was like your soul called out to him, and his responded, weaving together with yours. Everything made sense now; why none of your past relationships worked, why you never felt anything for Steve and why Loki's mood swings confused you and left you wanting more with him.

  
Cheering broke you two apart, and your face turned as red as Tony's Iron Man suit. They gathered around the two of you, each of your arms wrapped around the other, never letting go even as you hugged your friends. Thor clapped his brother on his shirt, the biggest grin on his face.

  
"It warms my heart to see you have finally found your happiness, brother." He crushes you in a giant bear hug and spins you in his arms. "Welcome to my family, sister (Y/n)."

  
"Thank you, Thor."

  
"If all of you wouldn't mind, I would like some time alone with my lady."

  
Loki doesn't give them a chance to say yes or no before you're scooped up in his arms and poofed away in a cloud of green smoke. He lands you both on his bed, with you underneath him.

  
"I have waited for a milennia for you, (Y/n) and I am never going to let you go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost done with our dear God of Mischief! Should I upload the last chapter before 2017 ends? (It's only 2:30 p.m. where I'm at so if it's already New Year where you are, HAPPY NEW YEAR!) I'll make you a deal my dears, if I get 5 comments I will upload the final chapter! So whaddya say? :D


	5. Chapter 5

You moved into Loki's room almost immediately after, never spending more than a few minutes apart for the first few weeks. It came as a surprise, but not to all when he proposed to you. He took you back to the place he saved you from, dropping down to one knee and professing his undying love for you until the end of your days. The wedding was held a month after his proposal, a small affair with only the Avengers present, and Tony officiating the whole thing. Your group of friends got bigger with the inclusion of Sam Wilson, Bucky, Pietro, Wanda, and Vision.

  
­_))

  
Sitting on the side of the bathtub in yours and Loki's bathroom, you tapped your legs nervously, waiting for the results on the little stick on the counter. Your phone buzzed when the time was up, and you let out a nervous huff, tiptoeing over to the counter.

  
_Positive._

  
Tears gathered in your eyes, happy sobs threatening to choke you. Loki knocks on the bathroom door, startling you out of your reverie.

  
"My darling, are you all right?"

  
You pick the stick up, and open the door, holding it up for Loki to see. His eyes narrow as he focuses on the tiny word displayed, emerald orbs lighting up when he figures it out. They meet yours, disbelief on his face.

  
"I'm going to be a father?"

  
You nod your head, unable to form words. He gathers you up in his arms, burying his face in your hair. You're suddenly dropped on your feet, and have to hold on to Loki's hand for dear life as he bolts out of your shared room, shouting loud enough for all of the Tower to hear.

  
"We're going to have a baby! I'm going to be a father!"

  
_))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand there it is! We are finished with our dear Loki, and our Trickster has finally got his happy ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it or loved it, drop a kudo or a comment and let me know how I did! 
> 
> I've got a Tumblr now! If you want to follow me, I'm under Gabrielsgumdropgirl!


End file.
